Can't Come Loose
by Chibi Kairi
Summary: Hotaru was once care-free, with love, feel and compassion. But her life changed on a fateful day. Now she's possessed and can't change back to what she was.


****

Can't Come Loose

(Can't Come Loose; those three words represent on how Hotaru feels inside when Mistress 9 has possessed her body. These lyrics come from t.A.T.u)

__

She sits alone

In the abundant corner (corner)

Lost her life, her lovely past

She used to love, feel and have compassion

But now her life has lead nowhere

Nowhere

Short gasps for air cut through the darkness of the large room, lit up by the dozens of lamps that had been positioned carefully around the room. The gasps for life came from a young girl, who was sitting on a fancy chair in the corner of her room. Her shoulder-length black hair had fallen softly across her face. Salty tears were slowly dripping down her cheeks as she cried her little heart out. The tears came from perfect violet-coloured eyes, full of pain and suffering. After a silent moment, the young girl named Hotaru panted. Her sullen eyes suddenly glowed a crimson red, the colour of blood.

__

She feels attached

And can't come loose

Like strings holding on

She can't let go

She begs and pleads

As she tries to release

And falls to her knees

"N-n-n-no." Hotaru stammered nervously. "Someone's inside me.. They're hurting everyone I know.. my friends.. they're no-more.." A thin line of glowing purple surrounded her body as her chest got tighter. "Help me.. please.." More salty tears fell down her pale cheeks, landing gently on her black pleated skirt. Her hand clutched at her heart ferociously, it holding the bunched up black material from her long-sleeved shirt. In a quick movement, the force inside of Hotaru Tomoe made her collapsed to the ground, making the chair fall over with a clatter. She began gasping for more air, these gasps determining whether she would live and whether the spirit inside her would surface.

__

What's holding her back?

No one has known

Maybe her shadow

The shadow of doom

She is miserable each day

Her eyes glanced readily at the wall, the shadows that were dancing around on it, quickly becoming her friends. For Hotaru Tomoe had no friends, she was alone in this world, a miserable child. People had tried to help her, but the feeling of jealously was creeping back into her. Hotaru wasn't an ordinary girl though. She was daughter of a mad scientist, who owned Mugen School. One day, there had been an explosion at the lab and Hotaru had almost died. The only way to save her was if her father sold his soul in return for Hotaru's living. The spirit, Pharaoh 90, had erased all memory of this incident from Hotaru's tortured mind. A Diamond Pod had also been placed in Hotaru's body, containing the evil witch, Mistress 9.

__

Each week

While tears begin to run down her cheeks

Hoping for her day to come

For her to pry loose

The day has not begun 

"I wish I were dead.." Hotaru screamed, only one person hearing her. That person was her guardian, Kaorinite. Hotaru hated this witch. She was always hurting her, keeping her away from her old friends and Rini, her **best** friend. Hotaru's eyes glowed strongly and a strange voice replaced her own. It was hard and cold, speaking evilly. "Your pain is my happiness, Hotaru!" The voice came from the one and only, Mistress 9. Hotaru cried out loudly. "Daddy… daddy.." Her muffled voice spoke sadly, a small glimmer of hope inside wishing her father were still good, not evil. 

__

She feels attached

And can't come loose

Like strings holding on

She can't let go

She begs and pleads

As she tries to release

And falls to her knees

Still clutching at her heart, Hotaru felt it pick up speed, thumping hard like a piston inside her chest. It hurt, rapping as loud as a drum. Gasping for air, Hotaru felt a sharp pain in her chest suddenly appear. "Go away.. daddy.." She begged and pleaded for her father, never noticing she was lying in a pool of tears. The carpet was all wet and soggy. "Rini.. I need to talk to Rini.. she'll help me.." Hotaru moaned, waiting for her friend to appear. She wanted her, she needed her, she had to have Rini. 

__

Strings, Strings

They hold her back

You've never noticed

Or cared

"No one cares about me, no one loves me. I'm in pain and stuck with this evil spirit inside me. How did she get there, what does she want with me? Why is it me that she wants? How can she hear my thoughts and feelings? How can she control me?" Questions that Hotaru asked herself stayed unanswered, echoing off the walls of her silent room. Suddenly, Mistress 9 took over her body again and quickly replied to Hotaru's questions, one by one. "I'll tell you, you pathetic child. I became one with your body by a Diamond Pod that your **father** created. I need to take over your body, I have to have it so I can survive. I want you because your father gave me possession of your god-forsaken body. I can hear your thoughts and feel your feelings because I own your body! It is mine! Ahahaha!" Mistress 9 trailed off with a witchy cackle. 

__

No one knows

What's she is really like?

Deep down inside

Nothing there to hide

"Nervous, frightened, scared and lonely. Pained, sullen and unloved.." Hotaru sang in her sweet voice, feelings pouring out of her like running water. "I need a friend, I need a father, I need a mother.." Singing quietly, the spirit of Mistress 9 was dampened slightly, these words stopping her from resurfacing. More tears sprang to Hotaru's eyes. "Daddy.. I need you in my life.. I want your help.. I have to have your love in my heart.."

__

She is nervous, frightened

Scared and weak

She must peer or peak from that

Corner of the room

Open her eyes, and face fate

"It's time to face the facts, Hotaru Tomoe. Your father isn't here to help you and he never will be. He hates you, he never loved you, doesn't care for your feelings. And you have no mother, you have no manners at all, Hotaru. You aren't getting any healthier.. or living any longer.. face it Hotaru, you're finished! You're through! You're DEAD!" Mistress 9 laughed wickedly at Hotaru. Her words damaged Hotaru's good thinking, more wicked thoughts coming back to her head.

__

Maybe she has

Maybe she did

She woke up one day and saw the light

Her love and compassion

Had all faded away

Good thoughts quickly entered Hotaru's head. All the fun times with Rini, the hugs and kisses she had shared with her father in a world of love and passion. The good times all came flooding back, like a downpour. Hotaru loved her father with all her heart, she being all he had and he being all she had. Suddenly a small light shone brightly in front of Hotaru, welcoming her with a twinkle. It was warm and inviting. Hotaru picked herself off the floor and headed over to the light in a daze.

__

As she ran through her shadow

And began to beg and plead 

As she fell to her knees and finally

She broke loose

As her manicured hands cupped around it, Hotaru felt a strong power surging through her. Power pumped through her veins, her blood becoming rich and rare. Her black hair floated into the air, flying around in all different directions. Hotaru's violet coloured eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, this power was giving her strength. A small flash of light glowed brightly on her forehead. It was pretty, purple and the symbol of Saturn. Hotaru was a Sailor Scout, she was Sailor Saturn. It was an amazing sight for anyone to experience. The power made Hotaru float a few centimetres into the air. After she held that position for a few seconds, Hotaru collapsed onto the floor, the energy lost. She couldn't control that much power, being such a weak person most of her life. A small smile was curled around on her face, the flush in her cheeks suddenly returning. Her eyes were closed, Hotaru was sleeping. She had fainted. Mistress 9 had disappeared.. for now. Her life was good and she was happy. And that was all she had ever wanted. Because Hotaru was free.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Kittii: That was the first and only chapter of Can't Come Loose. Another one of my HTML stories. Hope you enjoyed it. As always, read and review.


End file.
